


'tis a scratch

by Snowy_Cas



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Lancelot (Merlin), Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Angst, lancelot and merlin are too cute for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Cas/pseuds/Snowy_Cas
Summary: Merlin follows a trail of blood throughout the castle, and is surprised by what he finds at the end.
Relationships: Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	'tis a scratch

Merlin followed the trail of blood throughout the corridors of the castle. He’d spotted it when going to the kitchen to retrieve lunch for Arthur, but he had to abandon his chores out of curiosity and concern. 

It wasn’t too much blood, Merlin knew he would not be finding a body at the end of the line, but it was enough to be reasonably worried. Whoever was bleeding at walked along the side of the wall then slunk up a staircase. Merlin furrowed his brow. That staircase only led to a small tower that overlooked the lower towns past the borders of the castle. It wasn’t the place for anyone injured to go.

The trail went up the steps, but did not come down. They were still up there.

Merlin walked up the stairs cautiously, never taking his eyes off of the blood in front of him. He wanted to make sure he was going the right way. When he reached the top, he froze. 

“Lancelot?”

The knight was leaning against the sill of a stained glass window and clutching his hand to his side. His face was pulled into a grimace, which shifted into a forced smile once he saw his visitor.

“Ah, Merlin, good to see you,” he winced.

Merlin rushed to Lance and took the knights hand in his. It was covered in blood, and more of it began to drip from the wound, causing Lancelot to gasp from the pain. Quickly, Merlin took off his jacket and pressed it firmly to the wound. He put his other hand on Lancelot’s shoulder to steady him and asked, “What happened?”

Lance sighed, “It happened during training. Arthur and I were practicing sword fighting and I got nicked.” Merlin shot a disbelieving look at him. “I didn’t realize it was this bad, alright?” he defended himself, hands in the air.

“Why didn’t you come to Gaius?” Merlin asked.

“I didn’t want to get blood all over the castle, so I thought I’d come up here and wait it out.

Merlin scoffed. “Lance, you know I care about you a lot, but sometimes you really are stupid.” Lancelot laughed, but it soon turned into a cough. “Whoa, there,” Merlin murmured, and took his jacket away from the injury. 

“What are you doing?”

Merlin didn’t respond, he just hovered his hand over Lance’s side. That was enough for him to understand. Under his breath, Merlin whispered a spell. His eyes flashed gold and Lancelot’s skin began to stitch itself together. A soft white light emanated from the tips of Merlin’s fingers, only fading away once Lance was fully healed and standing up straight. He grinned and gave Merlin a pat on the shoulder.

“What would I do without you, Merlin…” he said.

“Probably die,” Merlin joked. 

Lancelot laughed once more, “Yeah, probably.” It was quiet between them for a moment, then the knight continued, “Well, goodnight, then,”

“Goodnight, Lance.”


End file.
